winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Hey Rose! I just wanted to ask if it is okay for standard users to correct spellings in a page? I just did for the page 'Miele' it's season 6 section was full of mistakes I wonder who wrote that.... Fab Queen (talk) 10:18, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I do, but it could have been worse, atleast I still have my family, a lot of people were killed or lost. Yes but people are moving on in a way ^^. Hi Rose, I came here to ask something. Since I am a member of Project Episodes. So I will be tidying up the thing that is necessary especially S4 and S5 but I found out something weird about Winx Club - Episode 519 , If u visit it. it has a "plot" while the rest doesn't have any plot. So, whenever I edit it, should I combine it with synopsis/ leave it/ delete it? Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 04:04, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I feel kinda sad that they changed so suddenly but I kinda think Cherie goes well with Musa, as for Tecna well I am more upset, I think Digit suited her better. OK Rose.. Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 04:10, November 7, 2013 (UTC) OK, No Prob! Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 04:14, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Is it confirmed that the title for Winx Club - Episode 604 is the " A Tricky Adversary"? I asked this because the page Treants stated it in its Trivia. U shud have a look.. Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 05:37, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, it's not in Trivia but in "Season 6".. Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 05:46, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, hey, hey! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:44, November 7, 2013 (UTC) OK, I'll remove it... Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 07:45, November 7, 2013 (UTC) It's Greak's version of saying hi =.= --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:49, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm really stuffed. I had an interschool sports carnival. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:51, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Ooh! Cool, what does it do? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:59, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:03, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I have to go for piano, but if you're still online when I get back, I can join chat. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:11, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose! Can I be a member of Project Characters? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 09:01, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah me neither, I hope they have a good reason for changing them. Yeah but who knows maybe Nickbow is just trying to make it up for us now. Yeah I understand that, but atleast they have brought us a brand new season. Thanks! I know that we'll all be busy for the new episodes :P! So, how are you? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:42, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, really ;)?! I don't even know what that is :P! But my guess is, I think it's a game? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:51, November 7, 2013 (UTC) How is your hedgehog btw? It sounds familiar, because I think my friends like to talk about it... Anyways, can you please unlock Roxy? Season 6 info ;) -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:07, November 7, 2013 (UTC) It sounds familiar to me, probably because of my friends, they talk about Facebook games a lot :D! Anyways, can you please unlock Roxy? I want to fill in the Season 6 info ;) -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:11, November 7, 2013 (UTC) So you're a Vietnamese right? This guy 13:15, November 7, 2013 (UTC)